


【授翻/奇异铁】A lazy day/闲散一日

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Hurt/Comfort, I cant believe the cloak dosen't have it own tag, M/M, writing prompts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 04:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony和他的爱人以及一件有情绪的斗篷在圣所度过了闲散慵懒的一天。





	【授翻/奇异铁】A lazy day/闲散一日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lazy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820992) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：嘿伙计们！这是我第一次试水这个同人题材，但是我有个大计划:)  
> 希望你们喜欢！

提到慵懒的日子，这是Tony迄今为止最喜爱的消磨时间的途径了。他正躺在大沙发上看着Stephen翻阅着一本古籍，同时悬浮着笼罩在一种宁静的气氛之中。Tony知道这是一种独特的冥想技巧，他的爱人习惯以此来抚平思绪同时跟进学习，而他个人认为这想法挺巧妙的。Tony花了不少时间才在圣所里舒适自如，因为此间有不协调的居家办公双重作用。但和Stephen一起在黑暗杂乱的大厅里待过几小时之后，他发现自己已经熟悉了这里的变幻莫测，而如今他可以和其余法师一样在此游刃有余了。

“在想什么？”Stephen从书中抬起头，用好奇的目光看着他，“很大声。”

“但还没大声到你可以听到吧？”Tony问道，在沙发上伸着懒腰隔着一段距离望向对方。

“显然没有，但你看起来差不多有点无聊了。”

“我？才没有。但我现在不介意多吸引点你的注意力过来。”Stephen翻了个白眼。“嘿，你答应过今天不干活的宝贝。”

Tony咧开嘴，一个微笑的暗示在他唇边浮现，昭示着某种胜利。随着一声响亮的叹息，Stephen的书本连同法师装一道消失了，取而代之的是运动衫和休闲裤，这搭配让Tony不由发出赞叹的呻吟。Stephen翻了个白眼立在那儿，斗篷飘向不远处的一边。在斗篷给他们留出完全的隐私空间之前Tony还有很长的路要走，但他会得到他能得到的一切的。

Tony倾身向前抓住Stephen的手腕将他拖到沙发上，直到对方倒在他身边，Tony继续推拉着直到成功地将彼此安置成躺着的姿势，然后将自己的头靠在医生的胸前。“你觉得你能召唤个电视出来吗？”

他感觉到Stephen噗嗤笑了，“我现在还成你的管家了，Tony？”

“才没有，我只是想尽量营造个完美气氛出来。”

“很好，但先回答下我开头的问题，你在想什么？“

Tony闭上眼睛笑着，深吸了一口气，吸入Stephen所有的独特气息。他总能嗅到干净、清新的香波味道，但不知何故，圣所独有的味道萦绕着他，他认为那是一种来自尼泊尔的独特气味。“我在想你，在想圣所，在想我在这里时怎么感到如此放松。你确定这里没有什么特殊的熏香吗？”

Stephen温柔地敲了他一记，“不，这就是这个地方的气氛。保持冷静，才能控制这里所有的魔法物品，令守护者能够掌控。”他的声音即真实又迷离。然而在这一切背后，Tony可以从中听出Stephen对这个牢笼所秉持的喜爱，而某种意义上这里已成了他的家。

“就是那么个道理，就魔法的意义而言。”突然传来 **嗖** 的一声，斗篷出现在了沙发旁边把Tony吓了一跳，让他向后瑟缩了一下。

Stephen轻笑出声，低语道：“我想你冒犯它了。”

Tony朝Stephen歪着头，紧张地盯着对方，“这是一件红斗篷，还能被冒犯？”

又是 **嗖** 的一下，斗篷飞快移动着拍向Tony搂在Stephen腰间的手。Tony愤愤地坐起来，一只手颤抖着伸向自己可以召唤出装甲的闪光的胸口所在，“听着，让你见识下华丽的装备——”一只手捂住了他的嘴。

“够了，你们俩！”Stephen眯起眼睛看着斗篷，另一只手牢牢捂着Tony的嘴。“Tony，道歉。”

Tony从对方手底下脱开，无动于衷地摇了摇头，“ **我** ！？我为什么还得给——”一道目光转向他，让Tony感觉自己无所适从，他全心全意地爱着、信任着Stephen，但那目光现下不是他的医生（Doctor），而是至尊法师。

“无论如何，抱歉了。”Tony咕哝着。Stephen看上去没什么表情，但他知道Tony不能做得更好了。

Stephen望着斗篷，而斗篷仍然带着某种不满的情绪，强烈到Tony都感觉得到。“不要这么幼稚，”Stephen责备道，“你可能还不太喜欢他，但他会在这里待很长一段时间，所以不要试图吓跑他了。”

令Tony大为惊奇的是斗篷的领子似乎在被训斥之后耷拉了下来，然后飞向角落处的门闷闷不乐悬在了那里。Stephen叹了口气，将Tony拉回到身边，召唤出了一台电视机。Tony咧嘴笑了，沐浴在Stephen吐出的一言一语带给他的温暖之中。

“停下那沾沾自喜的傻笑。”Stephen低声说。

Tony只是将他的爱人拉得更近。他喜欢闲散慵懒的日子，要说最糟的部分，无非就是要担心那过于粘人的斗篷，以及去哪儿跟吃什么了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：我想要一些这两个人之间平淡可爱的片段。并且，斗篷也是我最喜欢的角色之一。  
> 译者笔记：作者零零星星写了好多小片段（大概二十几篇吧）。正如她所言，有许多平淡柔软的日常。偶尔卸下超英包袱的时刻，让人也会有一点温柔地慰藉 吧。


End file.
